Eu posso ser herói
by zildomsou
Summary: Novamente esse som... Esse maldito som! Essas máquinas a vapor... Cada uma delas mais e mais estouram minha cabeça... Que som é esse? Que cheiro é esse? - um clarão me responde. Nii-san! Vem! Eles vão nos pegar! - não sei o que está nos seguindo... É grande. É assustador... - Vamos! Por favor! Não acredito - bato mais uma vez no metal de encima de minha bigorna - vai tudo começa


Pov's Mydoria On

Uma luz incandescente sobre meus olhos fechados, um cheiro de cravo, um tremor de leve, e um incessante pedido para que eu acordasse.

Filho, Izuku! - lentamente abro os meus olhos, e vejo, uma linda mulher, com longos cabelos loiros, olhos cor de mel que passa a intensidade de uma vida de guerras , e lindas feições delicadas, e angelicais, minha mãe, Shinda, a maior heroína da história. Ele provavelmente quer que eu acorde.

Só mais 2 minutinhos - eu disse manhoso, a cama estava confortável e quentinha demais, para que eu saísse, e parecia que meu travesseiro está fazendo cafuné em mim.

Vamos! - ela disse, e abriu um sorriso - Não era você, que queria ir na Expo Hero? - rapidamente abro os meus olhos, e em um pulo, eu saio da cama, meu corpo lateja devido a movimentação repentina, minha cabeça ainda zonza gira de modo vertical.

Vamos! - eu disse, e olhei para o meu despertador e vejo que o horário é apenas 4:06 - espera um pouquinho aí - olho para minha mãe, que estava de braços cruzados e tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. - a Expo Hero é apenas daqui a 7 horas - eu disse, e fiquei desanimado novamente

Claro - ela me disse com um lindo sorriso - você tem que treinar - eu suspiro derrotado, desde que me lembro eu treino, é bom pra mim.

Eu não posso pular? - ela negou - nem se eu pedir com jeitinho? - tentei uma última jogada, ela apenas me entregou a toalha, eu peguei dei um beijo nela, e fui para o banheiro do meu quarto. Entro no banheiro, e olho para ele, é um banheiro grandinho, com um box no canto da parede, uma pia e privada, eu fecho a porta e tiro o meu pijama, que se constitui de uma calça folgada e uma cueca. Eu me olho no espelho da porta, eu tenho apenas 8 anos, mas, meu físico, faz com que eu pareça ter 11, meu corpo é bem definido o que é estranho para um garoto, meu cabelo desgrenhado, com algumas mechas brancas, não de idade, ou preocupação, mas de genética mesmo. Uma genética que não me deixa feliz em tê-la

Já tinha tomado meu banho e já estou fora de casa, correndo em direção a praia de Okinawa. Todo dia desde que eu tenho 5 anos de idade, eu treino naquela praia, esse é um dos principais motivos, para eu, com 8 anos de idade, ter o que chamam de "barriga tanquinho" e uma quirk muito bem treinada.

comumente demora 8 minutos para ir da minha casa até a praia, mas hoje eu iria fazer uma parada, iria chamar meu amigo Lida Tenya, outro aficionado por heróis, como eu.

Depois de um tempo, eu parei pois cheguei à frente da casa dele. Era uma grande casa moderna, Branca quase cinza, uma casa que possui 3 andares, ela tem uma grande janela no segundo andar, que dá visão, a o grande parque em sua frente, um jardim de pedras, com grandes flores amarelas, como girassóis e tulipas amarelas. Chego em frente a porta e apertei a campainha.

Depois de um mínimo tempo de espera - Olá mydoria! - Lida me atendeu, Lida é meu melhor amigo desde que eu fui adotado pelos Irunos. Atualmente ele está usando um roupa de ginástica colada ao corpo, uma bermuda azul solta, e uma camiseta colada sem mangas , também azul, e seu típico óculos se transformou em um óculos de sol quadrados, e em seu nariz tinha algo que eu identifiquei sendo protetor solar, mas quem vê de longe pode pensar que é coco de pombo.

Olá, Lida, tudo bem? - eu perguntei, e ele saiu de dentro da casa, quando ele me saiu da casa eu percebi que ele está usando um tênis azul com branco, e suas turbinas estavam polidas, eu sempre quis saber como ele toma banho e não molha elas.

Estou bem, sim, e como você está? - ele perguntou começando a me seguir, eu sabia que iria demorar estando ao lado dele, então eu sequer me apressei

Estou bem, - eu respondi. - o que você fez ontem?

Nada - ele respondeu - mas estou muito entusiasmado com esse treinamento, espero que você seja um bom professor. - ele disse me olhando, eu fiquei meio sem jeito

Chegamos a praia, e era 6:29 eu e Lida nos, distraindo um pouco, como eu previ.

Eu e Lida estávamos disputando uma corrida, nós já temos o costume de fazer essas corridas.

Ele estava usando sua Quirk, Pernas turbina, essa quirk dá a ele turbinas nas panturrilhas de suas pernas, que o impulsiona em grande velocidade, elas também são capazes de criar muito atrito com o solo, fazendo o Lida, ser impulsionado com força, o que faz parecer que ele está voando - Não dá!!.

Eu estou usando a minha quirk, Overheat flame. Essas é uma das minhas duas quirk's, essa me permite manipular uma mistura de plasma e fogo, ou apenas um individualmente, assim eu posso usar tanto para: Ganhar velocidade, ganhar força, ganhar resistência, como também me permite lançar rajadas de fogo e plasma, e na teoria eu também devo ser capaz de manipular plasma, mas, eu ainda não consegui fazer isso. E já que eu possuo uma quirk de fogo, o calor ou coisas quentes, não me afetam, há cerca de um ano eu e minha família viajamos ao Havaí, eu fiquei a menos de um metro da lava, coletando rochas fragmentadas. Eu sequer cheguei a soei.

Ahh! Eu perdi! - Lida, disse respirando pesado - você - ele respirou fundo - você é muito rápido! - Lida estava suando e eu estou bem, eu não sei muito bem, que eu poderia ir muito mais rápido do que a velocidade do som

Nem sou tão rápido, tive que usar tudo que tenho para ganhar - menti, era melhor que dizer que ganhei dele com facilidade, isso deixaria ele triste, Lida, percebeu a mentira, mas deixou passar, agora ele ficará determinado.

E agora? - ela perguntou - qual a próxima parte do treinamento? - ele se prontificou, eu apontei para uma grande rocha de 5 metros de altura, uma rocha lisa e molhada, muito escorregadia, o som da água do mar e relaxante. Ele me olhou confuso.

Eu direcionei minhas costas para o chão, pequenos estalidos começaram a sair de minhas costas, um pouco de fumaça saiu pouco antes de um incandescente e ofuscante rajada de luz azul sair de lá, eu usei unicamente meu plasma. Em menos de um segundo e já estava em cima da pedra, a parte da areia que foi atingida pelo meu plasma virou sílica, Lida, me olhou com os olhos brilhando. Eu desci da pedra.

Temos que subir lá? - ele perguntou, eu apenas confirmei, ele deu um pulo e ativou suas turbinas, ele foi impulsionado por uma explosão alaranjada, mas, já que ele pulou colocando muita força na parte de baixo do corpo, a parte de cima, não conseguiu por um contrapeso, então ele deu uma cambalhota, e foi de cara no chão. - Isso vai demorar - eu suspirei

Eu estava andando até minha casa, minha casa fica no condomínio Irani, é o condomínio mais caro da cidade, eu não gosto, mas, minhas mães amam o luxo, eu até chamei Lida para almoçar na minha casa, para depois irmos a Expo-hero, mas ele infelizmente negou. Enquanto eu caminhava para a minha casa eu escuto, uma garota chorando, olho na direção do som e vejo uma garota de soltos, cabelos alaranjados, ela aparenta ter a minha idade, eu não consigo deixar ninguém chorando, eu sou meio machista, mas, eu acho que ninguém merece chorar, principalmente mulheres.

Eu me aproximei da garota, e perguntei, para ela - tudo bem, com você? - ela se encolheu de medo e disse em tom choroso.

V-vai me bater, também? - ela perguntou enquanto derramava lágrimas, eu me aproximei lentamente e disse.

Não, claro que não, eu estou aqui para ajudar - ela me olhou nos olhos, ela tem lindos olhos azuis, ela veio correndo me abraçar, eu corei um pouco, não estou acostumado a ser abraçado por estranhas, mas ainda assim retribui o abraço - o que aconteceu? - eu perguntei, ela apenas apontou para um grupo de crianças, uma rua a frente, dois garotos e uma garota, um dos garotos era gordo e tinha cabelos calvos e também possuía uma asa de morcego, o outro, era magro, e também tem cabelos calvos, só que esse tem cabelos negros, diferente do moreno do outro rapaz, ela também, tem os seus dedos bem longos, já a garota, é loira e tem cabelos longos, e uma expressão de poucos amigos, o que eu não duvido, ela tem a mesma idade que eu, era Katsuki Bokuga. Uma ex-amiga de infância, eu apenas suspirei, e olhei para a alaranjada em minhas costas - onde você mora? - eu iria deixar ela em casa.

No Morstar - ela disse já um pouco mais calma, mas, ainda derramando lágrimas. Morstar, um prédio de apartamentos, ficava no zona sul da cidade, pouco antes da minha casa, não seria problema deixar ela lá.

Vamos - ela me olhou amedrontada - eu te levo até lá - ela negou com medo

E se eles me baterem de novo!? - ela perguntou, ela já iria chorar de novo, eu segurei a mão dela a olhei com um sorriso reconfortante, e disse

Eu não vou deixar, tocarem em você - só agora reparei, no quanto ela é bonita, lindos olhos azuis cobalto, uma linda pele pálida e fina, e cabelos laranja que estão soltos e um pouco desgrenhado. Ela apertou minha mão, e confirmou, nós começamos a caminhar na direção do prédio dela, nós teríamos que passar pelo grupinho da Katsuki, o que não será nenhum problema.

Quanto mais nós dois nos aproximamos da panelinha de Katsuki, com mais a garota apertava minha mão, até que chegou um momento, que Katsuki nos percebeu, a garota escondeu a cabeça no meu ombro

Katsuki olhou para a garota, e gritou - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!? QUER APANHAR MAIS? - Katsuki sequer reparou em mim, seus dois "amigos" não foram tão cegos

Katsuki - eu a chamei, em tom sombrio

O QUE FOI? - ela se calou quando me viu, sua postura mudou, ela começou a corar - d-deku?

Eu passei por eles com a garota.

Deixei a garota na casa dela, ela me agradeceu, e me deu o número de telefone dela, eu iria mandar mensagem depois do almoço.

Cheguei! - disse quando cheguei em casa, fui recebido por minhas duas irmãs, Todoriko e Lince, nós três temos a mesma idade, Todoriko, é uma linda garota bicolor, uma parte dos seus cabelos, soltos é quase branco, cor de neve, já o outro era um vermelho vivo, seus olhos também eram bicolores, um azul e o outro castanho claro, sua pele é pálida e fina, sem nenhuma cicatriz ou queimadura. Já minha outra irmã, Lince, é uma linda menina loira, de olhos azuis, sua cauda e orelhas felpudas, passam um tom de fofura nela. As duas são um pouco mais baixas que eu, também são alguns meses mais novas.

Eu vou para a cozinha, e vejo minhas duas mães, uma linda mulher de cabelos brancos, de pele pálida e fina, ela tem seus 25 anos, peitos e bundas, grandes, era Yusaku Todoroki, minha mãe, e Shinda Todoroki uma linda mulher loira de olhos azuis claros, feições delicadas e uma cicatriz na bochecha direita, causada por um corte mal feito, com faca.

Bom dia, mãe - digo com um sorriso no rosto,

Bom dia, filho - Minha mãe, Yusaku, eu ando para perto dela é a beijo na bochecha - tudo bem? - eu apenas confirmei, e dou um beijo na minha outra mãe

Eu saio da cozinha, dando tchau, para minhas duas mães e irmãs.


End file.
